The Eighth Emerald
by Dusk the Hedgebat
Summary: No one knew it existed. No one knew what it did. Well one did because it was used on him.
1. Dusk's Changes

The Eighth Emerald

Chapter 1

Dusk's Changes

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" 15 year old Rosy the Hedgehog screamed at the fat scientist as she struggled against her bonds "Dusk will stop you!"

"Oh I'm counting on it my dear. I know he will come running to save you." he said.

She stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Wait you want him to come? You know he will just come and beat you up again."

"Just watch" and he gagged her. Eggman then stepped into the shadows.

"Mmph" she said, her mouth filled by the cloth, hindering her speech.

All of a sudden an explosion ripped through the door, and in her boyfriend Dusk the Hedgebat. With white fur and white quills with black stripes, he looked like a vengeful spirit. Those crimson eyes of his drove her point forward. _Gosh he looks so handsome _Rosy thought dreamily _Tha__t's not important right now!_ She mentally slapped herself.

"Rosy!" Dusk yelled as he went over to her.

"Uh-Uh Mmmph!" her muffled screams said.

"What?" Dusk asked as he reached her. He took off the gag. "Are you all right?"

"Run! It's a tra-"before she could finish, four metal ropes came out and held Dusk by each of his limbs.

"Hey!" he yelled before he was pulled up into the air.

"Hahahahah" Eggman said, stepping out of his place out of sight "I have you now!"

"What do you want, Eggman?!" Dusk said.

"I wanted to test out my new invention" He said as a giant gun came out of the floor beside him.

"What none of your robots would volunteer?" Dusk joked. His bonds tightened and pulled a bit. "Oww."

"I think you may recognize the power source." He showed the pink jewel that powers the cannon.

"A pink Chaos Emerald? There are no pink Chaos Emeralds." Dusk said, struggling.

"I begged a differ. It really is mysterious. I couldn't find out the exact energy level. I just know it is powerful. What the funny thing is I have no idea what the darn thing does. I guess we'll find out." He looks over to his robot "Fire!"

The robot salutes and pulls the lever firing the laser.

The cannon charged up and fired heading straight for Dusk. The beam hit him and the pink aura surrounded him. Then Rosy heard a sound she never thought she would hear, Dusk screaming in pain.

Rosy shut her eyes and she would have plugged her ears if they weren't shackled. As it went on it got higher, but that wasn't surprising considering what was happening. She had to endure the agonizing sound of his agony until a few seconds later, the screaming ended. She heard a thud and only then did she dare open her eyes. She saw Dusk had been allowed to fall and he was lying on the ground motionless, either dead or unconscious. She hoped the latter.

"Huh, A death ray. I was hoping for some more exciting side effects." Eggman said, looking disappointed.

"You're INSANE!" Rosy shrieked. "DUSK!"

"You haven't guessed that by now. Really? Well anyway, now it's your turn little missy." He turned the cannon toward her.

"Oh No. Dusk please wake up." she pleaded.

"HEY!" someone yelled. The wall busted in.

"SONIC!" Eggman yelled.

"Daddy!" Rosy yelled.

"Rosy are you alright?" Sonic said as he and Shadow burst into the room. They had come to give Dusk a little back up and had been holding off the robots in the base when they heard Dusk shrieks of agony and had come running.

"I'm fine but Dusk-"she trailed off.

Her dad and Shadow came over to where she was. Her dad tried to break the shackles, but they were too strong for him.

"Darn it." he said.

"I got it" Shadow said and broke the shackles with ease. He picked her up, her blushing a bit. "Just get Dusk!"

"Got it!" Sonic said. He picked Dusk up. His face morphed into a look of surprise. He blushed a bit "Whoa."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I'll explain when we get out of here." Sonic lied.

Shadow hmphed and started running with Rosy in his arms. Sonic followed him with Dusk.

"This isn't the end, Sonic!" yelled Eggman as they ran out of the room and made their way home.

_A few hours later_

Dusk woke up with a mental groan. He was in his bed. All he knew was that his head hurt a lot.

_What happened? _he thought. _Let's see, the last thing I remember is going to save Rosy from Eggman. Then I got caught and he shot me with that big laser gun thing. The last thing I remember is pain- lots of pain._

With another groan he got up from his bed and almost fell over. _Why am I so off balance?_ His vision was cloudy so he couldn't tell what was wrong. He saw his mirror and decided to go over and check.

He walks over to his mirror and takes a look as his vision clears up.

What he sees is a teenage girl that looked exactly like him, only she was female. The girl had a healthy bust and nice curves. She wore what looked like something Rosy would pick out. He felt his face, the girl in the mirror did as well. He brought his hand up to his chest and felt something soft and round.

The realization hit him as he begins to hyperventilate- he was that girl. He was now a she.

Her eye twitches and she let out a very girl-like scream.

Rosy and Rouge burst in to the room to see the Dusk sitting on the bed, her knees huddled to her face and she was crying into them. Dusk brings her head up and, with the tears in her eyes, says to them.

"What happened to me?"

End of Chapter 1

_Hey guys that is the first chapter in my new story Dusk's Changes. This happens approx. 3 months after the events of my first story. Hope you guys like it, this is my first TG fic so I hope I'm doing well so far. If you want something in particular to happen, put it in your review. Well bye for now._

_Into the shadows I go!_

_DtH_


	2. Girl in The Mirror

The Eighth Emerald

Chapter 2

The Girl in the Mirror

Dusk cried on Rouge shoulder. Rouge held her and offered her comfort. Rosy had a hand on her shoulder.

"How did this happen, Mom?" Dusk said through the hiccupping tears.

"Well we think it was something that fat loser's pink Chaos Emerald did." Rosy said.

"We have to _hic _get that emerald as soon as _hic_ possible." Dusk cried. "This feels weird. I don't even know _hic _why I'm crying. I don't _hic _understand!"

Rouge and Rosy looked at each other _Oh no_ they thought simultaneously.

_I hope it's not that_ Rouge thought. She knew how now to handle mood swings. She's had them herself. But not that.

"I'm so sorry, Dusk." Rosy goes over a gives Dusk a hug.

Dusk pulls away. Rosy looks surprised and slightly hurt .

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't feel right showing affection to you when I look like this." Dusk said.

"Don't worry." Rouge said. "I won't judge you. These are special curcumstances."

Dusk thought for a second. How would things be different now that he was a she. How would people treat her now.

"I need a moment alone, please." she said, "If you don't mind."

"Of course, sweetheart." her mom said. She ushered Rosy out and closed the door.

Dusk got up and went in front of the mirror. She hadn't looked at herself long before she had broken down. The girl in the mirror looked similar yet totally different than how she had looked before. For example, she had bangs now! Then the two going down over her eyes. She was also missing her large stripe going down her head. Her top quill now went down like her dad's.

Her bust was bigger than any girl her age should be, but that was not surprising considering who her mom is. The thing that scares her is that, in her mind, she actually felt pride in having such a great figure.

_So this is who I am now _she thought.

She hears soft footsteps behind her. She turns around to see Rosy behind her.

"What do you want?!" she says harshly, then covers her mouth. Why can't she seem to control her emotions.

_Oh yeah, it's that all right _Rosy thought.

"I'm sorry." Dusk said. Tears briming back in here eyes. _Darn it._

"Don't sweat it." Rosy said. She grabs Dusk's arm "Come on." she drags her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Dusk asks stumbling behind Rosy.

"You need some clothes. You can't wear mine all the time can you?" Rosy smiles.

Dusk showed horror on her face. "You don't mean-?"

"Yep, We're going shopping."

Rosy dragged Dusk to the mall where she made her try one about fifty different outfits (I kid you not) until both of them were happy. Rosy wanted to dress Dusk in a dress similar to what Cream the Rabbit used to where. Dusk wanted to get jeans and a T-shirt.

They settled on a black and white tanktop with a black broken heart in the center and a green gem shaped icon on the shoulder with a black and white striped miniskirt. For her feet she got some white high boots with black hearts on the toes that were flat enough so that she could run but were pretty stylish. She was happy for both of the attributes but would never admit the latter to Rosy.

After they compromised on the clothes, they got about five copies of the outfit. They paid and left.

After they left the store they went to the food court. Rosy got a chicken salad, but Dusk said she didn't feel like eating.

"Hey cheer up. At least you're pretty, huh. You could have turned into an ugly girl." Dusk just gave her a stink eye.

After Rosy ate they decided it was time to leave. They were almost to the entrance when they heard a voice that they both knew well say.

"Hey beautiful wait up!"

They looked at each other

"Bash." they said at the same time.

They turned around to see Bash coming toward them. His brother Crash followed behind him, shaking his head.

Crash had a look on his face that said _T__his will not end well. _Bash had a look that said _I'm God's greatest gift to women._

Bash comes up to them with that stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Rosy, who's your friend?" he said, grinning at Dusk. He flexes his muscles. "Why don't you come over and feel this, huh?"

Dusk blushes.

_Is he actually hitting on me?_ she thought.

"Piss off, echidna." Dusk turns to leave.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to b-" As he grabs for Dusk she brings her fist around, smashing Bash in the face.

Bash stands motionless for a second, then he keels over like a rotten log.

Crash comes over and looks at Bash.

"Nice hit Dusk."

"Wait, you recognized me?" Dusk asked sadly.

"Kinda hard not to, you look exactly the same." He sees her sad look "Hey perk up. Just because I did doesn't mean everyone will. Probably just the people who know you. Besides even if they do, It's not like you aren't worth looking at" Crash said supportingly to his best friend.

Dusk raised her hand threateningly. "Do you want to get hit too?"

Crash raised his arms defensively. "No, I was just saying that you're pretty." he chuckles nervously.

Rosy brings Dusk's hand down. "Come on let's go home." she said grabbing Dusk's arm and dragging her towards the door.

"I'm sorry Crash. My emotions are all over the place, though I don't know why" Dusk started to tear up. She dabbed a tear. "See!"

Dusk ran and was almost out of the door when she turned and waved. "Take care of Bash, Crash!" she yelled.

* * *

When they got home they found Shadow in his usual place in his recliner. As the girls walked by he called.

"Wait." he called to Dusk. "Come here."

Dusk looked at Rosy. Rosy gave her a shrug. Dusk goes over to him.

"Yeah, Daddy?" _Wait. DADDY?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?_

Shadow gave an amused chuckle, as if he were thinking the same thing. "It's starting to affect you mentally as well, huh." He looks her up and down.

"I guess you're 'Daddy's little girl' now, huh?" he starts laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

"Shadow, what happened!?" Rouge said, seeing the large bump on his head. She ran over with an ice pack.

"I messed with the only force more powerful than me. A girl on her first period" he says.

"Where is she?" Rouge asked, concerned for her son turned daughter.

"She ran up to her room crying after she hit me." Shadow said.

Rouge looked at him critically. "What did you do?"

"She had called me 'Daddy' exactly like a normal teenage girl would, exactly, and I asked if she was 'Daddy's little girl' now."

Rouge hit him on the head right next to where Dusk had and another bump appeared on his head.

"OHH!" he cried. He shoved the ice pack on both of his knots.

Rouge huffs and walks out of the room.

"Men" she grumbles

Rouge knocks on Dusk's door.

"Go away!" she heard a crying voice inside say.

"It's Mom." Rouge said.

"Fine then." the voice said.

"I'd be careful" Rosy said as Rouge went in. She ran into, and hit her head on, Dusk's shield barrier, which covered the door.

"Sorry." Dusk sobbingly apologizes. She drops her shield.

Rouge finds Dusk sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out.

Rouge sat down next to her. "What's wrong, hon?"

Dusk looks up at her. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Elaborate."

"Well for starters, I'M A GIRL! I feel weird and moody. I'm falling apart. And you know what the scary thing is?"

"What?"

"I think Dad is right. I think I'm starting to turn into a girl mentally as well as physically. I actually had fun when I was shopping with Rosy. And I actually started feeling flattered when Bash hit on me today. And then a few minutes ago I went all girly and called Dad 'Daddy' in the most little girlish voice."she sighs.

Rouge looks up at the clock 9:00 already. Wow time flies.

"Well, anyway, it's time for bed. You can think more about this in the morning." She tucks Dusk in like a little kid, though Dusk kind of likes it. It made her feel loved. Mom gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." she says switching out the light.

"Goodnight Mom."

_(A.N- Sorry for all of the trouble concerning this story. I really was not satisfied when I looked over it. So many spelling and grammar mistakes. So I am doing this chapter as a "sorry"_

_Dusk- WHAT THE HELL, MAN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! I'M A GIRL! YOU MOTHE-_

_Careful, or I'll make you have a blond bimbo complex._

_Dusk- Shutting up now. (Changes into female version) don't forget to read and review. (looks down at herself) DAMN IT!_


	3. It Switches!

Change at Dusk

Chapter 3

It Switches!?

Dusk awoke the next morning expecting to see a female body. Instead as he looked in the mirror he saw a large black stripe, all upcurving quills, and a flat chest. He almost yelled for joy. He takes off the sweats he had put on before bed last night. It had only been temporary. He leaps down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shadow looks over to him and his eyes get wide. Then he smirks and he nods. His mother walks in and gasps, then goes over, grabs him by the arm, and yanks him towards the door.

"Hey wait. Where are we going?" he asks.

"To Tails'." Rouge says getting her shoes on.

"Why? I'm normal again. It must have only been temporary."

Rouge then gives him a very serious look. "do you think Eggman planned it to be temporary. It could have some other affect on you."

That struck him. She was right. "A-Alright. Lets go."

* * *

Dusk was attached to a bunch of tubes and wires.

"Why didn't you guys come to me yesterday?!" Tails half yelled.

"Because we didn't feel like you needed to look at him yesterday. He was a girl, we all could see that." Rouge said.

"True."

"Could you just tell me what's wrong with my son now?"

"Oh yeah." A screen pops up showing two chromosome samples.

"I took two samples of blood from Dusk. These are them here. The one on the right shows normal function. X and Y- male- no problem. The other one is where it gets weird. The other chromosome is an X and an X. Which is code for female.

Dusk's eyes get wide. "What does that mean?"

"It means that half of your chromosomes are male and half are female."

Rouge and Dusk gasp and look at each other.

"Another anomaly I have found is that the male and the female chromosomes are changing. It seems by the day. One day the chromosomes are majority male another day, female. That is probably why you changed over night. I predict that it will happen every night. Around midnight-ish I would say."

"So are you saying that I will CHANGE GENDERS AT MIDNIGHT EVERY NIGHT!" Dusk roars.

"I'm afraid- Yes." the two tailed scientist said.

Dusk rips all of the wires and tubes off of him. "Yes! Thank you! Very helpful." he storms out of the room. "Midnight. Why is it always midnight." He mutters.

"You should count yourself lucky. Last time he said that to someone, he cut their throat." Rouge says, running after her distraught son.

She finds him on Tails' front porch, looking depressed.

"Hey cheer up. It isn't so bad. Right?" Rouge said setting herself down next to him.

"So bad? Have _you _ever been condemned to change genders in your sleep?"

"No, but I have gone through what you did yesterday. The reason you were all moody and touchy, you were on your period."

Dusk just falls back, fainted.

"And he is ouuut." Rouge mumbles as she picks Dusk up military style and cariies him back home.

_I never thought I would see Dusk faint. _she thought.

"So did you find anything out." Shadow said coming and helping her carry Dusk into his bed.

She told him what they had found out.

"Interesting. I never knew that a Chaos Emerald could do that, or that there was an eighth Emerald for that matter." Shadow said, thinking heavily.

"Do you think that if we were to find the Emerald, we could cure Dusk with it.?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess we'll find out."

* * *

Dusk woke up with a start. He felt his chest. Still flat.

_Oh thank God._ he thought. He gets up and walks out of his room.

_I think I'm going to stay awake tonight. Just to see if Tails is right._ he thought.

"Hey, hon. You okay." His mom said, coming over and looking him over. "Did you hurt yourself."

"No. I'm sorry. _T__hat_ was just a shock." Dusk said.

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have been so blunt earlier." Rouge said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That's okay. I needed to know."

There was a pause.

"You know what I say?" Rouge said.

"What?"

"Just go about your day as you normally would. It really doesn't matter until nighttime."

"Alright." Dusk said smiling.

The rest of the day went by uneventful.

Then it was time for bed.

He got into bed and waited. and waited and watched the clock and waited.

Then at 11:59, he began to feel something. He felt hot in his midsection. It began to spread, getting hotter. It began to burn. It settled in his face, upper torso, and lower abdomen.

He felt his face get leaner and softer. His upper torso started to get bigger, his navel expanding. His groin area shrunk as well, getting smaller by the second.

All the while Dusk was in agony. He felt his "man parts" disappear, and it hurt. Badly. When his navel grew, he felt like his skin was about to burst apart from the stretching and bloating. His face felt like he had just gotten all of his teeth pulled, at the same time.

His hips stretched out to the sides. His waist thinned out.

Then the pain began to soothe. Dusk was so relieved with the absence of the pain that she fell asleep right away, her last though of how Tails was right and that she would never stay up for this again.

She awoke the next morning, sat over on the edge of her bed and sighed. She made her way downstairs yawning. She met up with her mom when she got downstairs.

"Hey sweetheart" She looks Dusk up and down "I guess Tails was right, huh? How are you feeling?" She sets a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Alright, I guess. But the change is painful. Very painful." Reaching for a fork.

Rouge gave her a look. "You stayed awake for it?"

"Yeah" Dusk said "but I will never do it again."

Rouge nods her head "Well I say you should get dressed, yeah?"

"Alright." She digs in to her mom's awesome pancakes.

Dusk thought she didn't understand anything about clothes but she picked her's out with no problem. There must have been something guiding her.

She picked out what would be her normal girl outfit and went to the mirror to put it on. As she looks at herself, her eyes glaze over a bit. Like something else is in there, not Dusk. She gives a wink, pulls a pose and says

"The guys will be all over me. I. Am. HOT!." She giggles girlishly. Her eyes go back to normal as she snaps out of it and her male mind takes back over. She covers her mouth with her hand. Horror appears on her face

_Oh my God. When I change it's like a personality switch too. Yesterday I didn't think like this._ she thought.

She goes back down stairs to see Rosy waiting for her

"Hey Dusk." Rosy says cheerfully.

"Hey" Dusk says drearily, her ears down.

"You okay?" Rosy said, concerned.

"I think I'm getting split personality disorder. When I'm a girl I want to do girlish things but I manage to keep the thoughts down. Sometimes though they squeeze out. when I'm a guy, though, they don't come up. Why is that?"

"Maybe you should just give in. No one will judge you either way. Act like a girl when you're a and act normal when you're a boy. Your case is special, no one can make fun of you not even your dad." Rosy suggests.

Dusk weighed this option. Act like that gender when she was that gender. She was still afraid of people calling her bisexual or gay.

And another thing came to her. How could she fight? She had tried this morning to pick up her sword, but she found it was too heavy for her. She would be useless in a fight. Sure she could use her shields, but that was defensive. She could fight hand to hand, but then her skirt might go- SEE! That's what she was talking about. She was thinking how a girl would.

"Maybe I should." Dusk admitted.

"I'd teach you if you want."

"Bu-"

"Great!" Rosy cheers. She grabs Dusk's arm and drags her out of the kitchen.

_It'll be hard, but I'll have my friends and family _Dusk thought as she ran behind Rosy. _I'll get through this, I guess_

_(A.N. And that's it. I decided to make this a three-shot instead of a long one shot like originally planned.)_

_Until next time _

_To God alone be the glory._

_Into the shadows I go _

_DTH_

**_Read & Review_**


End file.
